


Caught in a Snowstorm

by Serenitydusk



Series: Christmas/Winter ficlets [2]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitydusk/pseuds/Serenitydusk
Summary: Based on a request:Stuck inside from a snowstorm with Dark? fem or neutral reader is cool, and romantic. Romantic Dark is best Dark.





	Caught in a Snowstorm

“Dear, you’re not going out in that.” The wind had picked up to a roaring howl and snow was falling in heavy sheets.  It looked almost like night, not late afternoon. Dark stood behind you as you looked out watching it fall. It was beautiful, but it had definitely put a damper on your plans for tonight. “I don’t think you’re going to make it to your office party after all.”   
  
No, you weren’t. It has been canceled anyway, but you were looking forward to showing off Dark as your date.  You sighed. All dressed up and no place to go. Typical.

Dark could sense your disappointment, and you did look very nice indeed.  It would be a shame to waste it.  “I have an idea…if you will humor me and stay in my study for just a little while.”

You looked at him, a little suspicious. What was he up to?  “Okay, but don’t keep me waiting.” Giving him a quick peck on the lips you headed to the study, making yourself at home. 

  
Dark got to work. He had some things around, fortunately having stocked up before the storm hit.  Water boiling for pasta, chicken seasoned and sauteéing with mushrooms, onions, and garlic, salad chopped and chilling in the refrigerator. Ah, and finally chocolate mousse with whipped cream and strawberry sauce.    
  
He vanished all the furniture in the living room, leaving a large open space. Nodding he went back and plated dinner, pouring the wine and headed back to his study to get you. He made you close your eyes as you walked through the house, guiding you carefully down the hallway until you reached the dining room.  There was a meal laid out that would have put any restaurant to shame, and sure as heck beat out the cheese dip and hot wings that would have been at the office party. Chicken linguine, a beautiful salad, and crusty bread were on the candlelit table.  It smelled mouthwatering, you had to check and make sure you weren’t actually drooling. “You…you can cook?”  
  
Dark looked at you out of the corner of his eyes as he pulled your chair out for you, “Don’t sound so surprised. I am a man of….many talents, dear.” He gave you a kiss, before seating himself.

You dug in and it was even better than it smelled. When he brought out the dessert, your eyes lit up with the first bite. “This is the best thing I have ever eaten in my entire life.”   And while it was beautiful and clearly cooked by someone who knew what they were doing, it looked so …simple. “You have to tell me your secret.”   
  
Dark just smiled that mysterious smile of his, “I’m glad you enjoyed it, but I still have one more surprise for you.” When you finished the last of the mousse, he took you in the living room, but you barely recognized it.  It looked like it was lit by at least a hundred candles and soft music played, “May I have this dance?”  He reached out a hand to you, smiling as you slipped yours in his. He led you around the living room turned makeshift dance floor, your cheek resting against his chest as you both swayed to the music. You dance into the late hours of the evening, the storm finally stopping, leaving everything almost strangely quiet, like you were muffled in a thick blanket, cocooned away from everyone else.  “I know this wasn’t what you had planned for tonight, and you were looking forward to your party.” Dark kissed your knuckles.

“I was, but you know what, this was even better.” You stood up on your tippy toes, giving him a kiss that deepened as he wrapped his arms around you. 


End file.
